A CMOS image sensor provides two-dimensional color image information, and a depth sensor provides three-dimensional information, or depth information. Since the depth sensor uses infrared light as a light source, the depth sensor provides only depth information and black-and-white image information, and cannot provide color image information.
Accordingly, a three-dimensional color image sensor is required, which can provide color image information and depth information within a single chip. To implement a three-dimensional color image sensor, a wavelength of light incident on a color sensor region should be different from a wavelength of light incident on a depth sensor region. That is, only visible light should be incident on the color sensor region, and only infrared light should be incident on the depth sensor region. However, it is complicated to allow different wavelength lights to enter corresponding regions within a single chip